starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Witchblade
Biography Early Years Allyson Parks was born to Jeffery and Amber Parks in Savannah, Georgia on January 13th in 1981. Little is known about her actual life before she discovered her abilities, most of the files that contained any information regarding her parents or anything relevant had been destroyed by the U.S government. Allyson had been quite the explorer when she was younger, around the age of 14 she discovered a large cave not too far from her home in Savannah. After a brief discussion with a few friends, they decided to venture forth into the cave only to discover an odd shaped rock which produced a strange humming noise. After an argument, the rock seemed to speak to Allyson, calling out to her and as if she were in a trance she reached out and touched the rock and her arm was quickly consumed by a silver substance which sent her friends fleeing in fear. Allyson didn't feel afraid or didn't have the urge to run, instead she listened to the voice that spoke to her inside of her head and the creature deemed her worthy of its powers and abilities and fused with her, thus the "Shadowblade" had chosen it's new host. Allyson never recalled that fateful day because soon after the fusion, she was rendered unconscious by the "Shadowblade" and in turn it went dormant until the time would come that Allyson would need it most. Allyson had attended the University of Georgia and obtained a degree in Sociology, it was there where an accident occurred which attracted the attention of the U.S Government. On the night of February 17th 2003, Allyson had just recently returned from a party where she was attacked by a brutal government experiment which had gotten loose from a CDC facility located many miles away in Augusta. The experiment was known as "Deathstick" aka James Gandor who had been infused with a living organism known as a "The Darkness". The creature had an insatiable hunger for women due to the mental instability of James. He had been captured by Task Force 114 a few years back after a string of mysterious murders where young women had been brutally cut up and left for dead. Unfortunately for James, he had no knowledge of Allyson's abilities and neither did she until that faithful night in her little house outside of Athens. It was around 2 A.M according to official documentation obtained from T.F 114, when the attack occurred, it apparently starting out in the bedroom and ending somewhere in the backyard. In the end, the investigators from T.F 114 were never sure what events actually transpired, but it was made apparent that the young woman came out the victor. The scene was gruesome when help finally arrived in the morning, Allyson was discovered slumped over unconscious in the backyard while James was found dead inside the remains of the house, the initial autopsy of James showed he had several injuries to his spine, which were explained by the gaping holes through the walls inside the house. Some of his sharpened appendages had been broken, perhaps due to them impacting hardened objects instead of flesh. He also suffered several puncture wounds and lacerations over his body which caused him to eventually bleed out. Allyson was taken to an undisclosed location where she was treated for her wounds, and where she was assessed physically and on a power level while she was in a comatose state. Task Force 114, Afghanistan She was assigned to Task Force 114 after a thorough evaluation of her abilities and skills, it was determined she would become the Task Force Sharpshooter after she gave a kill shot on a undisclosed target ranging 2,660 meters beating the world record of 2,430 meters accomplished by a Canadian sniper, Corporal Rob Furlong. Allyson recieved training in a variety of weaponry to include heavy weapons systems such as the FGM-148 Javelin Missile System down to a simple M9 pistol. Allyson was deployed to Afghanistan with T.F 114 in an effort to locate Al-Qaeda cells and eliminate them. Allyson had gone on a mission to eliminate a rogue group of Taliban fighters holed up in the mountains about 95 miles Northeast of Kabul when she first discovered the full potential of the Shadowblade that had bonded with her. Her "Shadowblade" went unnoticed by T.F 114 officials for a long time, and she eventually would finish her time in Afghanistan and her time with the United States Army and begin the transition into civilian life. Allyson was discharged honorably from the United States Army as a Captain and shortly after returned to New York to begin looking for what many considered a normal life, but given her abilities and the entity which bonded with her, she knew this wasn’t possible. Allyson had found herself a suitable job as a bartender a local bar where she was being observed by the local SHIELD representative Matthew Hunt, whom had been assigned to watch her as soon as she returned to the U.S. Despite her best attempts at hiding both her abilities and the “Shadowblade” She had come under the watchful eye of SHIELD for many years now since the incident which occurred in Athens, Georgia and they believed it to be the right time for her to join the organization. Although it took a few weeks and another incident to occur (On a smaller scale this time with no one dying of course) Matthew Hunt was able to convince Allyson that joining SHIELD was the right thing to do and that he in turn would be the person responsible for overseeing all that she did while she was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. Allyson joined S.H.I.E.L.D shortly after returning to the United States courtesy of the man she considered her stalker, Matthew Hunt. After a brief phone call to Iron Man also known as Alex Burke, whom had been a good friend to her for many years, she had made the decision to take Matthew up on his offer and met with him at an undisclosed location somewhere outside of New York City to discuss the terms of her joining S.H.I.E.L.D. From that point on, she was taken inside the secret Headquarters to meet with one of the most legendary figures known to the hero community, Nick Fury. Allyson was amazed that such a secret organization could exist and in no doubt plain sight to the naked eye. Allyson underwent a series of tests and scientific expirmentations at the hands of the top scientists of S.H.I.E.L.D. to determine the strengths and limitations in which she inherited from the Shadowblade fusion. After the tests were completed, it was finally time for her to be assigned officially to Matthew Hunt and for her cover to be revealed to her. Both Nick Fury and Matthew Hunt had come to an agreement that Allyson would lead S.H.I.E.L.D Team Two and her cover job would be to work for Townsend Media as a photojournalist. Disgruntled at first at the particular job she was chosen for, despite having a rather hidden passion about photography, the thought of working beside Matthew made it seem worthwhile. So a few days after that fateful meeting, she began working at Townsend Media in New York City, but her welcome was far from a comforting one. The emotions she had developed for Matthew were becoming more obvious each time they came into contact with each other, but there was an outside interference she would soon have to contend with and possibly destroy to get his full attention, Francesca Bryant. First Week is the Worst Allyson went through hell the first week she was on the job, and her work no doubt reflected it. During a brief encounter with Francesca Bryant she "accidently" dumped coffee on the woman's expensive white blouse. A blouse which Allyson decreed showed a little too much for the working enviroment. Besides having pissed off a superior at her job, she was struggling with growing feelings for Matthew and didn't quite understand the best way to get his attention to her and make him understand legitimately, so she turned to the only other friend she had besides Alex John Isaiah Muir. ((More to come)) Skirmish: New York City Powers and Abilities Shadowblade - The Shadowblade is a conscious, intelligent, and ancient weapon with alien origins. When used, it expands across the body of the wielder, often shredding clothes and covering the body like armor. The amount and coverage of the armor depends on the level of the threat. For example, when facing mortals, it will usually generate less armour than when facing a super villain. This armor can produce extensions of itself that can form swords, other stabbing weapons, hooks, chains, shields, and wings, enabling the wielder to fly. It may also become temperamental if the wielder chooses not to use it. When wielded, it can shoot energy blasts from the hand or sword, fire projectile darts, and whip-like grapples to attack or to climb. The Shadowblade is also an excellent lock pick, and can heal wounds, even mortal ones. The Shadowblade can re-animate the dead, emphatically show the wielder scenes of great trauma, and allow the wielder to relive experiences from past wielders as dreams. Her hair changes a variety of shades of red and brown when Shadowblade becomes activated. * Reanimation of the Dead - Shadowblade has the ability to reanimate the dead for a short period of time by entering the body either through wounds or oral means. By doing so this allows Shadowblade to establish a mental connection between it's host and the reanimated dead to converse to find out recent events prior to death. * Super Strength - Allyson possesses superhuman strength given through the Shadowblade, enabling her to press lift approximately 25 tons. * '''Lightning Reflexes - '''She is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits allowing her to dodge even gunfire. * '''Superior Stamina - '''Thanks to the Shadowblade her advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. * '''Advanced Healing - '''Similar to Wolverine's power, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of moments. Category: Females (WH) Category:Heroes